The Pilot Project Program will solicit small projects from the OMRF and OUHSC campuses. The program has a subcommittee to review proposals that includes U19 faculty with expertise in innate and adaptive immunity, and B. anthracis metabolism and genetics. A working system to solicit projects campus-wide and a system to monitor progress is described.